Late Night Chat ONESHOT
by dtngluv3r4lyf3
Summary: It's Semma. What more can I say?


**Disclaimer: I do NOR own Degrassi or the characters of Degrassi. If I did...Daniel Clark would be myne. ;) Enjoy!**

Sean glanced over at his occupied bed for the 5th time in 3 minutes. He had been secretly instant messaging an old female friend for the past 2 months behind her back. He knew it was wrong because the beautiful girl in his bed didn't like her but it just felt so right to him. DING! a new IM...

**CanadianQT:** u still there or did your 'girlfriend' wake up?

**WasagaHotT: **shes still sleep...u kno i kinda feel bad but thatz like the 5th time i've sed that so never mind...so what did u ask?

**CanadianQT: **lol u ramble alot. would you rather eat your grandma alive or shoot yourself in the foot?

**WasagaHotT:** wtf? what kind of question is that? lol but i guess i'll say...the foot.

**CanadianQT:** lol. okay. um...sean. i have something important 2 tell you but...

Sean was about to type his response when he heard his sheets rustle he quickly typed:

_she's waking up g2g..._

But in his rush, he forgot to press enter and signed off and got into his bed.

**CanadianQT:** sean???

_**WasagaHotT has signed off**_

She whispered, "I think I love you."

Later That night…

"_It's about time Mr. Cameron. All that online foreplay was taking its toll on me…" she said naked crawling up the middle of the bed. Sean tried to move but found that his hands were tied to the two bedposts near the headboard. He gulped hard. "My my my you have grown…" Confused, Sean looked down at her and noticed he was naked and his growing erection. She slowly brushed her hand against the head and Sean let out a throaty moan. "Someone is happy to see me…I know you are too Sean." She crawled up the bed so she was eye to eye with him. Their faces were centimeters apart when she whispered , "I want you so bad-" Sean cut her off with a passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip asking for access and she eagerly granted it wrestling her tongue with his. As he was kissing her, Sean managed to slip his hand out of his restraints. His hand went straight toward her breasts and tweaked her nipple. She gasped against his mouth not expecting him to touch her. She was losing her composure and he could tell. He felt the heat radiating from her core above his belly button and he moaned against her mouth. He switched breasts as she began to deepen their kiss whimpering against his mouth. Sean took note of it and stopped pleasing her top half. They pulled away from their kiss catching their breath as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Why'd you stop?" she asked. Sean thought for a second and spoke his heart, "I love you." With that, she recaptured his lips once again. This time, Sean didn't hold anything back. As their kiss got deeper, Sean got bolder. He reached his hand down their bodies and found her core. He slipped one finger in between her folds to find her dripping wet. She moaned as she felt him rub his finger across her clitoris. She stopped kissing him and began to buck her hips. Sean stopped and she let out a frustrated growl. She glared at him and he nodded his head in the direction of his other hand which was still tied to the other bedpost. She sighed leaning up to untie the scarf. When Sean saw his hand was lose enough to slid out the restraint, he yanked it out quickly and thrust two fingers into her unexpectedly. She moaned so loudly it echoed off of the bedroom walls. He pumped his fingers in and out of her quickly while pressing his thumb against her clit hard. She roughly bucked her hips against his hand. He took his chance and flipped her over placing her under him and his erection at her entrance. He lowered himself slowly and allowed the head to enter her but pulled out. He kept doing this until she bucked her hips taking all of him in one thrust. They both moaned loudly. He began penetrating her quickly, trying to relieve their pent up sexual frustration. Sean felt her walls tightening around him as he ground himself as hard as he could into her. He started to lose his rhythm and their moans got louder until she screamed out his name as she…_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sean shot up…it was only a dream but he couldn't figure out why he could still feel her around him. Man, the effects that dream had on him and "Sean Jr." He looked to his side expaecting to find the body of his girlfriend but instead, found a note. _Had to go to work early. See you tonight. -Ellie. _Sean went to the bathroom and took a cold shower. When he was done he walked back into his room and signed on to his Instant Messenger. 30 seconds later. DING!

**CanadianQT: **Hey Mr. Cameron. Sleep well? I know I didn't. I couldn't stop thinking about you…all night. ; )

**WasagaHotT: **I know the feeling Em. I know the feeling….

The End

**Please review. No flames please. It's my first and probably only story I'm posting. Go easy on me!**


End file.
